Three Wishes
by Digimon Caislean
Summary: TK is living a lie and he has hurt Kari in the worst possible way.


THREE WISHES

**THREE WISHES  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
Please read and review. Thanks :)

I received a sharp slap across the face from Kari. My hand automatically intercepted to where my face was now stinging. I held my cheek while looking at Kari. I wasn't sure how to look at her or if I should look at her at all. Should I be mad at her? Or did I really deserve it? She looks really upset. I hate hurting people but I can't live a lie. My life is already a lie. I'm living a lie. I Takeru 'TK' Takashi am living a lie. 

She's still looking at me. Her eyes boring into mine. Which makes me feel uncomfortable. Why is she looking into my eyes? The window of my soul. For the truth? I just told her the truth. Does she not believe me? Did I not say it right? Or is it that she just doesn't want to believe it? I don't know. As those thoughts went through my mind I could see the growing distance in Kari's eyes. Distance from me. Distance from us. From our relationship. Our friendship. God damn it I can litterly feel her pain. Pain that is hurting her. Hurting her heart and if something hurts her it hurts me too. 

Her brother is going to kill me. I broke his kid sister's heart. The heart that he tries so desperately to protect. Protection from guys like me. Who are out to shatter young girl's hearts. Who are only using them and will dump them without a second thought. Am I that type of person? I never thought of myself as a heartbreaker. I never meant to use or hurt Kari. Really I didn't. Knowing that though, I still don't think her brother would go any easier on me. He failed and I was the one who made him fail. Boy, is he going to be pissed. But that's the least of my problems right now. Right now my only concern is Kari. Sweet, innocent, happy Kari. Why Kari? Why did the person I hurt have to be Kari? 

We are still staring at each other. She's still looking into the depths of my soul, searching for whatever it is she's looking for. I feel quite vulnerable. I feel like she will find it. Whatever it is. I don't want her too. Not now anyway. I almost feel like she can read my thoughts or even trying to at least. What if she succeeds? No, I'm been crazy there's no way she can read my mind. It still makes me feel uncomfortable though.

The awkward silence has gone on long enough so I decide to break it.   
"Kari" I say almost in a whisper.  
I reach out my hand to her as a friendly gesture. I force myself to smile weekly.  
"Don't touch me!" She says in disgust.  
My smile quickly fades away and I am left with a painful expression. I pull my hand back as not to disgust Kari further.  
"Kari I..." She cuts me of.  
"Save it. I don't want to hear another word from you" she says coldly.  
She turns around and runs. She's running away from this problem. Which is something you should never do. But, that's easier said than done. I've never seen her run so fast. I never thought I'd see her run that fast away from me. Her best friend. She's out of my sight now and I can see my vision going blurry from the tears that are pricking at my eyes.

I decide not to run after her. She needs some time alone. Some space. She probably feels she needs to be away from me. Which I can understand. The last thing she needs right now is me running up to her and trying to talk to her about this. She just needs some time alone to think as do I. I start to think back to the start of our conversation when everything started to go wrong...

***FLASHBACK***

"Hi TK" Kari said cheerfully as she approached me.  
"Oh hi Kari" I said.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked puzzled.  
I paused for a moment looking at her puzzled expression before I started.   
"Remember yesterday when by accident I said that I cared about you and then later on you said you cared about me too?" I asked keeping my tone casual.  
Her eyes lit up as I said this.  
"How could I forget?" She asked with a wide smile.  
I opened my mouth to speak again but Kari pulled me into a passionate kiss. I froze. My mind went blank. The sentence that it took me all morning to think of. To phrase it just right was totally erased from my memory. 

I finally found some strength and pushed her away. She took a step back and looked at me. Bewildered. Totally oblivious to what was going on in my mind.  
"What's the matter?" She finally asked with a hint of pain in her words.  
"Kari there's something that I have to tell you" I said slowly.  
"What is it TK?" She asked still bewildered.  
"I don't feel the same way about you" I finally said.  
Her facial expression was indescribable. It still haunts my mind.  
"What do you mean? You told me you did" she said almost angry.  
"No Kari, I meant that as a friend nothing more" I said lowly.  
At those very words I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Threatening to stream down her face. 

When it didn't look like she was going to say anymore I started to speak again. To try to make things more clearer for her. If that was possible.  
"Ya see Kari, I'm in love with someone else".  
She immediately shot a glare at me that sent shivers down my spine. But I still continued.  
"I know I always acted like I like you but I guess in a way I was using you to get that person jealous. I'm sorry." I said in my most sincerest voice.   
Ok I know that wasn't the best thing to say but I wanted to be truthful with her. I don't want any lies between us. Not anymore. That's when I received the slap.

***END FLASHBACK***

I'm so sorry Kari. I wish it didn't have to end like this. I wish things could of been different. Maybe one day you will forgive me and we can go back to been best friends. Just maybe and maybe one day my wishes will come true. But wishes do come in threes so my third and final wish is that I can tell the person that I love my true feelings for them. That I Takeru 'TK' Takashi loves you Davis Motimya. 

THE END: Ok I know it's really short! I'm not a TK/Davis couple fan. I'm a Takari fan! I just wanted to do something different so there's no really point in flaming me! But if you really want to you can I don't care! Please review it and let me know what you think of it. Thanks :) This is my eleventh fic. I finished writing it 17/8/01.  
To check out my other fics and lots of cool Digimon stuff go to my site: [www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean



End file.
